


Different

by Sanghyukkienn



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, hwiwon is minor, rowoon in horror, taeyang is messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanghyukkienn/pseuds/Sanghyukkienn
Summary: Taeyang is a mess, Rowoon is kinda shy? And Hwiwon just loves each other so much.





	Different

Taeyang is a messy and peculiar boy. He always ate the cake from centre part, breaking the wooden chopstick in the process. There’s countless unwashed cups beside his bed and there’s even chicken bones in his hoodie. He even spilled coke on Chani’s head one time because he’s too excited when his favourite girl group won in music shows causing the latter demands for chicken as apology. He rarely sleeps in the room and always play his video games until late night. But during the day, he can sleep throughout the class undisturbedly even during the strict professor’s class. Rather than peculiar, he’s sort of a person that’s didn’t scared of anything. His passion for dance is undescribed among his friends. Taeyang can skip meals and sleep when he’s concentrating in learning new choreography. He can spend hours and hours in the practice room alone just accompanied by his favourite playlist and dance along new choreography or even other groups. Taeyang daily’s activities consist of him going to the class in the morning then spend all of his day inside the practice room if he’s not meeting with his friends.

That day too, Taeyang was on his way to the practice room when suddenly Hwiyoung came and pestering him to accompany the younger guy to a new café that’s just open in front of the university.

“Taeyang hyung, let’s go to the new café I told you about. My potential boyfriend-to-be is working there. Don’t you worry if I’ll be lonely throughout my life? Not to talk about zero love experience.”

“But- -“

“No but, I’ll let him to arrange one of his friend with you. How’s that?”

Taeyang was about to open his mouth for another rejection when suddenly Hwiyoung just pulled him outside and dragged him to the place the younger guy talk about. It’s not his intention to reject the younger’s request but he just think of some inspiration for a new choreo in his mind. But watching the younger’s desperation in his eyes, not to say his puppy eyes taking part in it too, Taeyang just let it go and agrees with the plan.

============

Both of them sat across each other on one of the desk besides the window. Taeyang gazing outside the window watching people while Hwiyoung has literally drooling over one of the café’s waiter. Maybe that’s Hwiyoung boyfriend-to-be, not that anyone couldn’t guess it since they were there, Hwiyoung practically didn’t even let his eyes away from the guy. Cute, but not my type. Taeyang think before he continues gazing out of the window.

“Hyung.. Taeyang hyung what did you want?”

He turns his face only to watch Hwiyoung being a fanboy towards the waiter now in front of them. Now that he see him clearly, that guy looks a bit handsome. He has a round face, a button shaped nose and almond shape eyes. Not to mention that his skin is so pale that Taeyang think is this guy a vampire?

“Hyung?”

“Oh, just get me a normal latte.”

“I’m sorry Dawon hyung, I dragged him from practice, maybe he’s keeping grudge at me.”

Dawon just laughed at Hwiyoung comments and pinches his cheeks lightly. If Taeyang is not mistaken, he saw the younger’s face getting red at the sudden interaction.

“It’s okay Hwiyoung-ah. I’m glad that you came here. And for that, let me treat you and your friend something delicious. Our Rowoonie have the most delicious apple pie in the town.”

A few minutes later they got their apple pies each accompanied with a latte for him and iced chocolate for Hwiyoung. Not to forget a Dawon sitting beside Hwiyoung, clearly making the younger more than happy. Taeyang is drowned in his thought as both of them start flirting with each other. He scrolls pass his phone when suddenly he saw another plate of freshly baked apple pie in front of him.

“It seems like you like it.”

Taeyang looking at another new face standing in front of him confusedly. Damn, he’s tall.

“Oh its not that I stalk you while you ea- opss, that’s not what I meant. Ahh! Sorry, I watched you before and it seems like you like it. So here’s my treat.”

“Don’t look so weird Rowoon-ah, he’s gonna get scared of you.”

Rowoon is scratching the back of his neck awkwardly while both Hwiyoung and Dawon laughing at him.

“Thank you, this looks good.”

“I hope you enjoy it. I’m gonna get back to the kitchen.”

Rowoon gave another awkward smile before retreating into the kitchen.

“That’s Rowoon, he loves cooking hence he’s the one making the apple pies in the store.”

===========

It’s been two days since they come to this place again. As usual Taeyang ordered his latte along with a slice of apple pie. And as usual Taeyang is third wheeling again as Hwiyoung and Dawon start flirting with each other again. Not that he cares as he loves to see Hwiyoung happy and not to mention he didn’t want to be the reason for Hwiyoung’s zero love life. So he rather plays his favourite songs, sips his coffee and gazing out the window. It’s not that the two didn’t engage with him, but he rather let them interact to each other more. 

“Hyung, Dawon hyung is bringing me out for dinner. Is it okay with you?”

“It’s okay Hwiyoungie, I’ll be fine on my own.”

“But I felt bad if I let you went back alone Taeyang-ah. Wait a minute.”

============

“Get back to your room safely, thank you Rowoon hyung.”

It all happened so fast, now Taeyang is walking together with Rowoon by his side. Apparently both Dawon and Hwiyoung felt bad if he’s alone so they asked Rowoon to accompany him. The air was so awkward now that they are alone.

“Hey, do you mind if we grab dinner first?”

Taeyang looks up at the tall guy who’s smiling awkwardly. For sure he’s hungry, he just got off from work and now he needs to send me home.

“It’s okay if you don’t---“

“No, I’m kind of hungry too. Let’s find something to eat.”

Both of them found a family diner and ate there. To Taeyang surprise, Rowoon is only a year older than him and surprisingly he’s taking the same major as him. And they’ve been in a few same class together.

“Why did I never saw you in the class?”

“Maybe because you slept throughout all the class we’re in.”

Now they’ve arrived at the dorm and both standing in front of Taeyang’s door. There’s a sudden silence before Rowoon take the cue to excuse himself and leave before Taeyang suddenly calls him again.

“Want to get inside and have a drink with me?”

Rowoon accepted the offer and went in. His eyes widen in horror as he walked in. There’s clothes piling from in front of the door towards the bed. Not to mention boxes of chicken bones even on the bed and not only on the floor. There’s some peculiar smell emerges from the room and Rowoon get dizzy from smelling it.

“Yoo Taeyang-ssi!!! Is this where you sleep every night???!!”

“umm.. it’s a little bit mess but—“

“This is far from little!! I can’t even imagine myself!! You sit anywhere first.”

Rowoon ended up cleaning the room, throwing the trashes in plastics and cleaning Taeyang’s bed. Accompanied with a whole lot of nagging about cleaning, and how he needs to have a cleaner room. After almost 85% complete in cleaning, he stopped nagging as he sense there’s no sound came from the other guy. He turns his head around only to found Taeyang sat on the corner of the room with his knees on his chest watching at Rowoon’s movements like a little child.

They both stares at each other’s eyes before breaking into a laugh.

Taeyang wipes the tears of his eyes due to laughing too much. “You’re like my mom.”

“I prefer being yours more.”


End file.
